


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 2

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: Teaser:Normally none of the boys would be this stumped, but they were. Here you were in steel grey heels and a black trench coat with no visible clothes underneath. They were used to your little sundresses and velvet kitten heels.And what the hell was with the duffle bag?“What’s wrong Batman and Robin? Cat’s got your tongue?” you giggled.Tom walked over and you prodded the bag with the tip of your shoe.Tom looked at you for a moment in complete confusion. He then squatted down and opened the duffle bag.“How the hell?” Tom asked.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 2

Your feet were melting into the warm bathroom floor, heated grey tiles. You were standing in front of the large vanity style mirror. There was a white marble sink in front of you. You noticed how a small crack had been filled with either bronze or gold, you weren’t entirely sure.  The shower was a large rain shower with a glass door to separate it from the rest of the room. There was a deep bathtub large enough to comfortably hold four people. You could only imagine why.

You had covered some of your deeper cuts on your hands with a thin layer of wax and latex, you were now dabbing on yellow and orange colour corrector to counter out the blue and purple bruises. You had already done your face makeup, nothing too crazy, a bit of blush, a pink lip and a bit of mascara. You looked cute. You had left your long hair loose except a single small braid made by the top section of hair. You were wearing a light blue fint’n’flare dress with white 10 cm stiletto heels. 

You finished up your hands, no one would notice anything.

You then walked out of the bathroom and entered your bed room.

You hadn’t even begun to unpack.

The room was impersonal, blank white walls, empty shelves and cupboards. Your boxes still littered the floor.

You picked up a white leather clutch and walked out of the room and down towards the hall.

-

This is where Tom Holland made a mistake.

The event was held in a large ballroom closer to the city. There was a high ceiling, a dance floor and a bar. Servers in suits walked around between guests with champagne. There were around 50 people, mostly men.

This is where Tom saw a girl. A girl with long Y/H/C hair, so long, in fact, it extended past her bottom. Her dress swirled around her as she turned to face everyone around her. There was a wide smile on her face.

This is where Tom Holland made the mistake of forgetting about the bruises that had been hidden beneath makeup. He forgot about how this girl had downed a glass of whisky without flinching. He forgot the reality and saw only this angelic exterior.

This is where Tom Holland made a mistake.

-

You had noticed how Tom seemed to accept the first days as a bad dream. He began treating you like a precious and delicate china doll.

And so, you continued to cover your bruises.

You only used the gym when you knew he was nowhere near it, this way you could keep up the illusion.

Because you knew, you were the most dangerous when underestimated.

After a week, your anger slowly subsided and was exchanged for a racing mind, so to think of something else, you started practicing things that required a higher level of strategy then just going up against a punching bag.

The bruises and cuts on your hands slowly healed in exchange for sore muscles and the occasional bruise on your legs or arms.

You had learned the existence of a maintenance staircase; it was a small, dark, hidden spiral staircase. It was the perfect way to sneak about unnoticed, and you used it every day to get to the gym in the basement without running into anyone important.

One day, four weeks after arrival, you were sneaking up the maintenance staircase when you heard voices through the door that led to the first floor.

You stopped in your tracks and stood still, quite as a mouse.

“It’s that Joey Algernon again”

 That was Harrison the Sidekick.

“What about him?”

That was without the shadow of a doubt Tom.

“His payment is late”

_Interesting..._

“How late?”

“12 hours, I followed our usual guidelines, gave him a warning at 10 minutes, a threat at an hour and I threatened exposure at five hours”

“And he still ain’t paying up?”

 “No”

_Oh, bad boy Joey._

“It’s always the same with that fucking bastard isn’t it?”

There was a small pause and you guessed Harrison was nodding.

“Give him 12 hours more at the max, and then get me someone he cares about, so we can send their fingers to him”

“We usually give 48 hours?”

“Well this ain’t the first time is it? Just set the wheels in motion will you?”

“Sure thing mate”

You smiled to yourself as you rushed up the stairs to your room.

-

Later that very same day you walked up the main staircase from the garage, a black duffle bag hanging from your shoulder. You found Toms office without problems. It must be some kind of crime boss thing, because his office was hidden behind a set of polished oak double doors, just like daddy’s.

Your favourite heels were hitting the floor creating that well known sharp noise. You made sure to pull the black trench coat around you a tad bit tighter as you knocked lightly on the wooden door.

You heard Tom’s slightly confused voice telling you to enter. You pulled the large heavy duffle bag higher onto your shoulder and entered.

Again you thought of the possibility that all mobsters just used the same template for offices, because Tom’s looked eerily like your fathers. Though, Tom hadn’t bothered to hide the many folders behind fake books.

Tom himself was standing with a folder in hand next to Harrison the Sidekick.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Harrison asked.

“Sidekick, I’m here to give Tom a present” you said coyly.

You let the duffle bag hit the floor loudly as you sat down elegantly on Tom’s wooden desk.

Tom exchanged a look with his sidekick.

Normally none of the boys would be this stumped, but they were. Here you were in steel grey heels and a black trench coat with no visible clothes underneath. They were used to your little sundresses and velvet kitten heels.

And what the hell was with the duffle bag?

You fingertips found a knuckleduster. You quietly let your fingers slide around it.

“What’s wrong Batman and Robin? Cat’s got your tongue?” you giggled.

Tom walked over and you prodded the bag with the tip of your shoe.

“Curtsy of one Joey Algernon” you said. “There should be 50 in there. That’s what he owed am I right?”

Tom looked at you for a moment in complete confusion. He then squatted down and opened the duffle bag. He was met by the sight of cash, large bundles of cash.

“How the hell?” Tom asked as he stood up.

You slid down from the table and looked him dead in the eyes as a sly smile crept onto your face.

“Violence is not always the best way to persuade someone” you said and waved the knuckleduster in front of Tom’s face, before placing it in his outstretched hand.

You turned on your heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two boys lost for words.

-

You continued your routine as if nothing had happened, though both Tom and Harrison the Sidekick send you odd glances wondering who on earth you really were and how on earth you had gotten your hands on that amount of money.

A week went by like this.

Then, something happened.

You were walking up the main stairs after having eaten lunch and was about to get ready to go to the gym, when a hand grabbed your arm.

Your reaction had been drilled into your brain since you were eight; it was second nature at this point.

You twisted yourself out of the grasp. All you saw was a suit, your hand shot in underneath the coat and found a handgun. Whoever it was you were facing hadn’t expected this, and you were too quick. There was a click from the gun and you took a step back, out of arms reach. You then realized who it was.

“What the fuck Sidekick?!” you said to Harrison.

“Partner!” he corrected.

You didn’t lower the gun.

“Take me to the bat-cave, Robin. Now.”

Harrison hesitated. It was obvious he was waiting for you to lower the gun. After realizing that that wasn’t gonna happen, he turned around and headed towards Tom’s office.

You entered the office, Harrison first, then you still with the gun pointing directly at his head.

 “Sorry mate...” Harrison said as the door closed behind you. “She’s better than we thought”

“I like being underestimated” you said. “Now, shut up Robin so Batman here can explain your fucking behaviour. “

With a click from the gun you put the safety back on, though you still had it aimed at Harrison.

“Please, Y/N, put the gun down” Tom said slowly.

“No. He attacked me”

“I grabbed her arm!”

You swung the gun letting it graze Harrison’s cheekbone. A thin red line appeared. Harrisons hand flew up to the wound but he didn’t say anything, he just backed away.

“Point is, if I told daddy about it, the deal would be off and Europe would close itself from you for good.” You said looking straight at Tom.

“Fine, Y/N, you’ve got me in a box here, I see that, just put the gun down and we’ll have a talk.” You didn’t move. “Harrison, please leave.”

“Oh no, he’s staying!” you said. “Don’t want him running to dad now do we? Just over there please, the adults need to talk.

“I’m older than you” Harrison murmured.

“Just do as I say Prince Charming” you said the last part like an insult.

Harrison moved to the corner of the room and you sat down in the chair placed in front of Tom’s desk. You put the gun in your lap.

“Y/N, please explain to me how you got Joey Algernon to pay up” Tom said releasing a small sigh as you stopped pointing a gun at his friend

“I told you, you have your ways, I have mine”

“Wait, you didn’t... _sell_ yourself for that money did you?” Tom said nervously.

Fury rose in your heart at those words.

“I am not a _prostitute_ Holland” every word laced with venom. Your knuckles turned white as you grabbed the armrests of the chair tightly.

Tom wasn’t deaf, he immediately knew he had overstepped. A sense of nerves crawled into the pit of his stomach; you had already been able to turn the tables on Harrison. You were still sitting with Harrison’s gun. You’d even given him a nice little mark on the cheek. Tom might be the one behind the grand desk but he knew very well, you were in charge in this room right now. You were the most dangerous one here, because you were the mystery.

“Forgive my rudeness, Y/N” Tom said as emotionlessly as he could.

You looked into Tom’s eyes, something there made the fire in your heart die down a bit, and you leaned back.

“Let’s make a deal.” You said abruptly.

It came so suddenly you took both boys completely by surprise. But ever since Joey Algernon you’d had this feeling in your gut, a craving. You wanted more.

“A-a deal?” Tom asked.

“Yes a deal! Crime bosses make loads of those, one should think you’d know what they were, or haven’t you graduated that class yet?” you said.

“What kind of deal?” Tom said, ignoring your insult.

“I wanna work for you” you said.

“You wanna what?” Tom asked confusion plain on his face.

“Consider this the interview” you remarked.

A moment passed as Tom studied your face in the search for something telling him you were joking. When he didn’t find anything, he was forced to conclude that you were serious.

“What’s your background then?” He asked.

You smiled. Oh, how this boy would be surprised.

“At age eight, I started self defence classes. At age nine I started taking acrobatic classes. At eleven I started MMA fighting. At age fourteen I started dance classes with a dance instructor who was a stripper. At age sixteen I started taking private lessons with my daddy’s best spy.” You listed everything off as if it was rehearsed. “The important detail here is, just because I started acrobatics didn’t mean I stopped taking self defence classes. Things just kept layering.”

Tom looked at you. How on earth did that background fit together with the twenty year old in front of him? This girl was wearing a pastel pink calf length skirt, and he was supposed to believe she’d been an MMA fighter for nine years? 

“Bullshit” Harrison said slowly. He couldn’t connect the two dots, even with the sting from his cheek.

“Wanna go for another round sidekick?” you say lifting the gun. “Test out your hypothesis?”

Harrison didn’t answer.

“How much experience do you have in the field?” Tom asked.

“For my eighteenth birthday, I got a set of ten custom made stilettos, each one with a heel made purely of metal. A murder weapon you can sneak in anywhere. That same day, I had my first mission.” You smiled. “Think about it, my daddy’s empire has grown incredibly fast over the last two years. Northern Sweden? Norway? Even northern Germany, I mean, we both know Germany hasn’t been under one rule since the world war, and now daddy is in control over the largest united part of Germany to even exist since 49.”

“You’re saying _you_ have something to do with that?” Tom asked, thinking in his head _‘she’s spent four years with a spy, remember?’_

“I am.” You stated. “If they don’t sign everything over to daddy, I kill them and take whatever they had.”

There was a long silence.

“How many?” Harrison asked a dark shadow looming over his features.

“27” you stated, not even thinking. You knew.

Tom’s mouth dried up.

“How am I supposed to know you’re not here on a mission for your father?” He asked.

You tilted your head for a moment, thinking that question over. Then, simply for the grand effect, you stood up and walked slowly towards Tom’s desk.

“Name any Mediterranean country” you placed both hands on his desk, Harrison’s gun still in your hand. “And I’ll serve it to you on a silver platter.”

Silence followed.

Your Y/E/C eyes locked with Tom’s chocolate brown, neither of you wavering.

Tom was thinking. You looked ready, as if you’d jump on a flight the second he named a country. His head told him not to trust you, but his gut came with some very convincing arguments: Everything you’d said made sense. Your father’s territory had expanded quickly over the past two years. No one took you seriously, so no one expected you to have anything to do with it. If you told the truth, you’d even been trained for four years by a spy. Making Tom believe you to be innocent would be easy. This also explained those two first day that Tom had cast away in his mind. If you’d been taught to fight back for years, you’d want nothing more than to hit something when life gave you lemons. And spies were independent, so that would explain why you hated this arrangement of you being here. It was your fathers decision not yours. Power had been stripped from you and you hated it. This, _this_ was your way of reclaiming that power.

“Greece” Tom said finally.

“Deal” you smiled.

“How long do you need?”

You sat back down in the chair. As a sign of trust, you’d left Harrison’s gun on the desk. He noticed.

“Alone, I can do it in two months, if your sidekick joins me, one.” You smiled. “If you join me instead, I can do it in twenty days, if both of you go, well, I could do it over a weekend.”

The two 24 year olds looked at each other for a moment, silent words passed between them. Then, Tom looked back at you.

“I guess the three of us will be going on a business trip.” He said.

 


End file.
